Porous silicon films and particles have numerous electrochemical applications, including use as anode materials in lithium ion batteries. However, current methods to make porous silicon films and particles suffer from numerous limitations, including efficiency, quality, electrochemical efficacy, mass production ability, and cost-effectiveness. Therefore, there is currently a need for new methods to produce porous silicon films and particles that address the aforementioned limitations.